Archived The Abraxis Manor
This esteemed manor is the home of the Seeker of Time, Starr Abraxis. This manor looks small on the outside, but has a massive interior that is in a Victorian Style. There are a couple of chandiliers here and there, and the utilities have been upgraded to suit Starr and his Guests needs. The attic of the manor is lined with many priceless artifacts Starr's grandfather has found, and given to him. He dusts them everyday, so no dust is collected. There is a training hall within the manor, which is mainly used to help Starr hone his accuracy, and speed. There is a library filled to the brim with journals and books he has found on the theories of Time Control, and Temporal Energy. He is actually making a log of his experiences controlling it so far. The foyer is one of the most cryptic places in the manor, since it is always darkened, even when it is day out. The lights seem to be always on, but the darkness is never pierced. No one knows why this is the way it is, but Starr is starting to put some pieces of the puzzle together. The bedrooms are nicely sized, and Starr's bedroom holds many secrets. He has a necklace with a strange gem in the middle of it, and whenever he touches it, his eyes glow a brilliant white, and he can feel his energy skyrocket. He doesn't know why this happens, or what it means. Being who he is, Starr has a study, and a laboratory, where he invents temporal devices to help stimulate his mind, and help it open up to the thought of something illogical, or in his case fairly logical, but hard to understand or interpret. He has failed at controlling anything temporal, but in times of deep stress, he has been shown learning fairly quickly. The manor. Starr has a panic room as well, for those moments when he remembers distinct and graphic images from his past...For some reason, one time you could hear him screaming "Tentacles" Huh...How charming.... Inside the Manor The Foyer ( RP Location ) The increasingly unfortunate encounter of Cauli Within the darkened foyer a sudden red flame appears on the floor and from it steps out a girl wearing a custom saiyan armour edited with a combat skirt. She flicks her long black hair and the flame extinguishes "hmm so where did my flame take me this time?" she notices the smell of burning and she had broken a few ornaments upon entrance "ah crap not again, if i have to work as a frigging maid to pay off damage again." She look around for any sign of life or indication of where she may be. Suddenly the Ornaments repair themselves, and revert back to their previous location. A white flame appears in the room, blinding Cauli. As the flames disperse, Starr Abraxis appears." I don't believe in maids." He says, smiling. "huh not gonna lie didn't expect a kid here but whatever, so what is this place? Oh and don't ask how i got here i neither know nor care to explian" she look disinterested despite the fact she just appeared scorched the carpet and broke ornaments she is tapping her foot impatiently "so who are you?" "Oh, that." Starr fixes the scorched carpet. He looks back up to her." My name is Starr Abraxis, and this is my Manor. Who might you be?" He asks. "Cauli, no surname i guess you could call me a wandering battler with a bit of a habit of breaking things" She has a toothy smirk as she says this like she is slightly proud of this fact "sometimes i follow the flame and see where it takes me and here is where it happened to take me this time. Little dark for a mansion dont you think" She still seems disinterested although she seems to at least uphold common etiquette. Starr frowns."Yes, about the lighting in this room....It's normally always dark, even during the daytime. I don't know how to brighten it in here, other than stressing out my temporal control by creating reality bending wax and using a eternal flame." He looks at the stairs."We could always go up to the living room. There is an eternal fireplace there." "heh so you are one of those who tries to keep a flame eternal" her hand is engulfed in flame acting as a torch "to me a flame is always a short brilliant flash a flame that is eternal will never truelly burn bright, whatever though" the flame is reflected in her eye causing a vibrant glint sort of reflecting her own intensity well show the way lest you want to risk more things breaking in my presence. A rift opens under Cauli, and one under Starr. They both fall into a cozy looking room upstairs, with a fireplace, a glass table, and a black leather couch. Starr conjures up a pitcher."Iced Tea?" He asks, conjuring up a cup of caramel colored coffee for himself. "i'll pass for now i'm not a tea kind of person nor am i one for hospitality, so don't trouble yourself with me i'm more than capable of handling myself" She sits down there is the smell of burning fabric wherever her skin touches. Starr sips his French Vanilla and Caramel Mocha, and he watches as a bit of smoke appears from the couch. It wasn't burning, but it was creating heat. He places an inflammable barrier around the couch, and on everything in the house."Just so no one gets hurt." He says, smiling. "my flames wont cause a flame at least when i'm not using it for transportation, you know i dont try and destroy stuff i guess a lot of it is weak when i appear. So whats a kid like you doing in a place like this it seems kind of unfitting from where im sitting" Cauli is tapping the chair in a rhythm Starr sips a bit more, and comes up from it."Oh, this is my Manor. I live here by myself...Well, not technically by myself, but physically, I live here alone." "huh must be both lonely and unrestricted to live like that, but i just drift a spark in the night sky so i can't really talk" she stretches she isnt exactly bored but its clear this is not her type of conversation and she is trying not to be rude. Doom always knocks Akuma looks at a note that she was given, it tells her to knock on the door of the manor she is currently stood in front of. She then knocks on the door, hoping for a correct response. The door opens, but no one is behind it. A voice comes from the kitchen inside, with a wonderful smell wafting itself to Akuma. "Come in!" Starr calls. Akuma walks in slowly and cautiously, then changes to a natural stride when she gets close enough to the kitchen, when she reaches the kitchen door she knocks on the frame. "Hello?" As Akuma walks in, she sees Starr. Starr turns around, to reveal a pink apron, and a feast on the table in front of him."Oh hey Akuma!" He looks down. "It's almost ready, you can go have a seat in the dining room to the left." He begins whisking up a dough of some sort."Working on the Pate a Choux right now" He said chuckling. Akuma walks into the dining room and sits. As a couple of minutes pass, an abundance of bowls and plates begin to float into the dining room, and gently sit on the table. Starr walks in, and claps, illuminating the room with candles. Some bowls include Ramen, Spaghetti, and a warm tomato soup. Plates include sushi, hamburgers, and sticky rice. There are also cream puffs, tiramisu, and more for dessert. Starr picks up an Onigiri."I guess I haven't found my Saiyan appetite yet...Oh well." He takes a bite."Knock yourself out." He says, grabbing a Rice Ball. Takes a bite of the ramen and just stops. She stops moving with some of the ramen in her mouth. Starr looks at her, raising an eyebrow."Um...Are you okay...?" Akuma spits the ramen back into the bowl and says, without looking up, "I don't have taste buds... but.. but..." Starr twitches and stands up."Excuse me, I must go flush the rest of my pride down the commode." "THIS FOOD IS AWFUL!" Akuma shouts, destroying half the manor and the food with it. Akuma then spits out her tongue, grows a new one and then storms away from the destruction. As the smoke clears, Starr stands within the rubble, but inside of a barrier. His hair was glowing gold once more, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan."It's one thing to insult my cooking, but to destroy the manor I haven't had for 3 months yet is unacceptable!" He flies at her, and punches he rin the back of the head, then grabs her leg, flinging her upward. He would put his hands to side of him, making a T shape, but cupping them, then drag them in together, to the center, pointing it up at her, his wrists connecting making a cup. A yellow ball of crackling ki would appear, and then his voice would boom."FINAL FLASH!" He fires the powerful yellow beam at her. Akuma appears in next to him and punches him in the back then uses Ora ora ora to pummel Starr into the ground, "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" The Starr she as pummeling, was just a projection he had made. He was actually above her, with a glowing mass of energy above him, glowing a fierce and powerful cyan. "ORA THIS BITCH!" He begins to yell overflowing with power, and then pushes it down into her. He then cups his hands at his side after pulling in energy."GALICK GENKI DAMA!" He yells, sending the lavender beam into the Genki Dama, causing it to explode. Sending both fighters flying. Akuma lands upright and throws 2 big bang attacks at the still flying Starr Starr deflects both, and fires a couple of ki balls at her. A shell punches Starr in the back of the head then puts him in a head lock, the original dodges the ki blasts and fires a vaporize beam into Starr's stomach. Starr kicks backwards, and breaks the shell's ankle, and then punches it away. He clutches his stomach in pain, and sends an explosive madan at her. Akuma swats it away, "Even without a transformation my power is keeping you at bay. I'll give you one chance, give up, you are wasting your time lowlife." Akuma says staring at Starr sadistically "How am I to waste what I'll never lose!" Starr growls, his power rising. "I gave you a chance, now you have to hope for the best." A shell uses chocolate beam on Starr from behind, then falls into the black blood beneath it. Akuma walks over to the piece of chocolate and picks it up, "Don't worry, you'll only be stuck like this for an hour... maybe two." Akuma then drops the piece of chocolate and walks away. Cauli walks out of the wreckage wearing yellow pajamas with little sunflowers she is covered in dust and is clearly half asleep due to how her eyes are only part open and she has a vacant stair the tips of her hair are on fire but seems to neither notice nor care she yawns loudly rubbing her eyes "so whats for breakfast" she absent mindedly comments completely oblivious to the destruction. My parents-in-law and I were happy for years. Then we met each other. Akuma is walking with Cauli to her parents manor. "Why do I have to meet your family again?" Akuma asks as they turn to face the manor, head on. "Becuase my family becomes your family remember so i think its only right they meet you besides even if we didnt see them when dad found out he would hunt you down so its kind of nipping that problem in the bud" Cauli laughs awkwardly when mentioning how her dad acts with people that show an interest in cauli "What could a lowlife do to me?" Akuma says, seeing nothing wrong in her comment. They are about half way to the manor front door now. "well he is stronger than i am and has a stupidly defensive streak when it comes to people showing any form of interest in me beyond friendship. Ah well i'm sure it would be funny to watch at the very least, besides Dad is weird Mom is the serious one so probably expect a grilling from her" "Lowlifes affecting a Demon God?" Akuma giggles a little, "They are your parents but they aren't you silly." They reach the front door and Akuma knocks. The door opens, and Starr appears."Oh hello Sis, .....Akuma." He says, twitching."Please, do not destroy our house again." Dicchio then appears from behind Starr."Who is it at the door Starr?" He sees Cauli, and smiles."Hey Honey, who's your frie-" Dicchio's gaze shifts to Akuma, and he keeps his eyes on her."Cauli.....Is this your friend? The one you told me about...?" Starr looks at Dicchio, and then back to Akuma and Cauli. A bead of sweat appears on his forehead."Hey uh, Dad? Want to go help me start din-" Dicchio keeps staring."No." ".....Well um...BYE" Starr zips back inside, and frantic screams can be heard from him, talking to someone inside of the house. "yes Dad this the one i was talking about, this is Akuma my fiancee and i suppose your future daughter in law so i would take this chance to get used to it" Cauli responds to him flippantly clearly prepared for him Akuma looks into the man's eyes. "My, my. Lowlifes really do look ugly, even if they do produce angels. It's been a long time since I've seen one up close, well, when they aren't trying to kill me." Akuma says casually inspecting Dicchio. Dicchio's eyes widen at her.He slowly turns his head to Cauli, not saying a word."I'm not going to kill you." He raises his fist, and his hand begins to glow a dark green. He thrusts his hand forward, and it stops about 1 inch from her face. His hand shines, and then a bouquet of flowers appears , blossoming then and there."These are for you, Akuma. Welcome to the family." He smiles. Cauli looks slightly confused "oooo-k thats uh well totally new, either mom got to you first or i have missed you have a sudden reaction shift well whatever this makes things easier" Akuma takes the flowers and smells them. Akuma's lower jaw suddenly dislocates and splits into two, these stretch forward and drag the flowers into her mouth, the jaw reconnects as Akuma swallows the flowers whole. "Thanks lowlife." Akuma says with a happy smile on her face. "But next time can you give me a more energy filled meal." Dicchio chuckles."I like you, you're funny Akuma. Starr is cooking s-" Starr appears right behind them."NO. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LET HER EAT MY COOKING" He is panicking. Dicchi frowns"Starr, that's not a nice word, also don't be rude to our special gues-" Starr grabs him by the shirt and pulls him close, staring into his eyes darkly."We will all burn if you let her eat my food." Annabelle descends from somewhere unseen and is standing behind Cauli and Akuma Cauli hasn't noticed her but Akuma certianly will a strong familiar presence resounding in her mind "Oh so this is the Akuma i have heard so much about hmm intregueing i didnt think you were into that sort of thing Cauli" Akuma's hair spikes retract into her head and becomes another face. "Another lowlife... and this one looks just as ugly." Akuma says, having a quick look at Annabelle, "This your other parent?" Akuma says to Cauli, growing her hair spikes and losing her extra face. Cauli turns to Annabelle "Ah you finally appear mom i was wondering when you would. Also into what exactly if it was women weren't you tipped off when i was with elize 2 years ago...." Cauli pauses suddenly "oh yeah dad didnt know about this heh oops" Annabelle smiles "well you always did have strange tastes but interdimensional demon "gods" werent exactly what i expected to be perfectly honest" Starr walks past everyone and hugs Annabelle."Hi Mother." He says, smiling up at her. Dicchio blinks."Wait, Starr. I thought you were talking to your Mother in the house?" Starr's eyes widen."I uh, was talking to my fish...." "You don't have a fi-" "I bought one." Starr sweat drops. "..."Dicchio thinks. "Why don't we go inside now?" He says, leading everyone in. Akuma looks at Annabelle, twitching. "You know those air quotes you did. Yeah, forget those lowlife seeing as I'' ''am ''a demon god." Akuma says, trying to hold in anger. "whatever nice to meet you Akuma, and sorry i dont believe in gods just powerful beings is all i mean nothing by it" Annabelle winks mockingly knowing that she is getting annoyed before walking off towards the house "you werent supposed to tell anyone about the fish Starr or somebody sleepwalking may eat it" Cauli runs her finger over Akumas cheek "calm down you thats just her nature similar to you with that low life thing don't let it rile you up ok?" Dicchio pats the young lovers on the shoulders, and motions for everyone to come inside. Akuma clenches her fist and speaks quietly but angrily to Cauli, so that no one else hears, "I'm literally omnipotent in my dimension." Akuma says walking beside Cauli, then Akuma suddenly realises, "What lowlife thing?" "wait you didn't realise you say that" Cauli giggles "thats actually kind of cute, but yeah this is Dicchio Anjin my dad and Annabelle Allara my mother and obviously you know Starr. Don't worry i know this isnt your cup of tea but thanks for doing this Akuma i may mess around but my family is important to me and it makes me happy to see you trying" Starr sits down, and he snaps. A feast appears before them."Don't worry Akuma, I didn't cook this time." Dicchio chuckles."So Akuma, and how did you and my little Flower meet?" Akuma turns to face Dicchio, she thinks for a second. "I tried to murder her for bumping into me and throwing me into the mud... and stopping me from murdering some lowlifes. But during our fight I changed my idea for a reward, I wanted to take her virginity. But your daughter beat me." Akuma smiles after the story. "After that fight it kind of became her mission to best me, boy did she take that seriously we met a few more times and found we are just as stubborn as each other. Then when it came to our fight neither of us gave an inch we both gave it our all and i think thats where the spark formed" Cauli sits down and starts dishing up "Then she won from there she expressed her feelings and vice versa and here we are" The Training Hall ( Training Location ) The Room of Infinity ( Battle Location ) Kalin *Health: 1/10,000 *Speed: 2531.25when attacking *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 352 *Effects: Skilled Combatant- 1.25x speed when attacking. *Chosen signature: Class Change- Grandmaster Starr Abraxis * Health: 11,000/12,500 * Speed: 30 * Strength: 30 * Stamina: 300/1,000 * Effects: ** '''Zenkai: '''Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. ** '''Silent Speed:' Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks. Once per battle. * Chosen Signature: Centurion of Time - Speed and Strength X 1.25, 10% Kinetic Damage Resistance, 15% More Stamina used with Sword. Cannot use Kinetic Attacks The Battle! Fight to 2 hp! *Kalin stepped forward with a Master Seal already in his hand, the golden mechanism swirling in his hand. " You're a bit stronger than me. Therefore, I don't feel the need to hold back here" he said, before activating the seal, utilizing a Class Change into his grandmaster form. He then utilized a flareflare ( Miss ) * Starr turns around, and quickly closes his eyes, evading the Solar Flare."Who are you, and what the hell are you doing at my Manor?!" Starr yells at Kalin in anger. His hand begins to glow a deep white, a ball forms, and he throws it up, and it splits into 3 Silent Spheres, '''which fly at Kalin at an immense rate.( 2 Hit ) Starr opens his eyes, and a '''Temporal Barrier '''forms around him.[ 900 Damage ] *"How am I supposed to know!?" Kalin responded, charging forward to punch Starr 5 times. ( 3 Hit ) [ 375 Damage to Barrier ] * Starr is pushed back by 3 punches that managed to hit, but he catches the last two. He grips both fists tightly, and his mouth begins to glow."Bite Me" He says as a '''Mouth Beam is fired point blank. ( Hit ). As Kalin flies back, Starr fires 3 Energy Balls. ( 2 Hit ) [ 1,800 Damage ] *Kalin crashes into the floor of the manor after taking three direct hits. He stands up, chuckling softly. "No, I would prefer not to bite you, if at all possible..." After dusting off his robes, he charged forward once again, punching at Starr ( Miss ) before summoning two bolts of lightning in his hands, which he used to slash Starr four timesone kinetic attacks. ( 3 Hit ) [ 1,188 Damage to Barrier ] * Starr hits the wall, and blood comes from his mouth. His eyes glow deeply, and he grabs Kalin by the throat."Don't...Fuck...With the Seeker of Time..." Starr's body becomes covered in White Armor, and a glowing Rapier appears in his right hand, as he activates''' Centurion of Time'. He' slashes''' at Kalin 4 Times with his Glowing Sword. ( 4 Hit) [ 1,500 Damage ] *Kalin steps away, his wounds bleeding slightly."Heh. That was pretty good." he proceeded to erect a barrier around himself, before firing another 3 bolts of lightning at Starr,( 1 Hit ) each aiming to impale him. As his attack ended, he returned to normal with his Master Seal losing its power. [ 375 Damage ] * The bolt that hit Starr, merely pierce his armor, and he clutched it, with a smirk. He threw it away, and then sent 5 more slashes at Kalin. ( 4 Hit ) Damage to Barrier [ 250 Damage to Kalin ] *Kalin stumbled back, firing another flareflare ( Miss) and ducking into one of the manor's corridors to catch his breath. * Starr appeared behind Kalin."You know, you shouldn't run from what you can't from." He slashes 5 more times, and his Armor cracks, and then shatters off of him as his transformation ends. ( 5 Hit ) [ 1,875 Damage ] *Kalin takes the moment to reach into his robes, pulling out another Master seal, which reactivates his grandmaster form. He then fires 2 bolts of lightning at Starr.( 1 Hit ) [ 375 Damage ] * Starr flips over Kalin, and while he is upside down, his hand begins to glow a light blue, almost like fire. It sharpens, becoming a solid rather than a gas, and it congeals into a thick beam, that would explode on impact."Tempus Blitz" He says.( Hit ) He rushes Kalin as his aura rages with a light blue. He appears below him, and kicks him upwards, and then paddles him back and forth before appearing at the top, with a wide smile."Silent Berserk" he says, as he bicycle kicks him downward into the ground. ( Hit ) . He dashes up the stairs to get out for breathing room. [ 1,800 Damage ] *Kalin follows after him, firing a set of 4 lightning bolts at Starr. "I'm not done yet!" ( 3 Hit ) [ 1,125 Damage ] * Starr is hit by the bolts, and stands up, his hands glowing black this time. He turns, and his eyes are darker than shadows."Get...The hell...OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yells in a Demonic voice, as he fires 2 Silent Spheres at Kalin. ( 2 Hit ) [ 900 ] *Kalin put up his arms to take the brunt of the attack, his robes smoking slightly after taking the blasts. He responded with another 4 bolts at Starr. "I can't leave yet. I haven't routed the ene-wait, what am I talking about!?"( 0 Hit ) * Starr holds up his hands, as they glow blue again."Do I look like a damn therpist?!" He yells, sending a Dual Handed Tempus Blitz at him. ( 2 Hit ) Damage, Reduced to 1,005 * Kalin falls to the ground after taking the blasts. Starr walks over to him, breathing heavy, and repairs the manor. He places his hand over his heart, and they teleport to the hospital. * Starr gets 4,740 XP * Kalin gets 1,719 XP, and a sore ass... Outside the Manor The Garden ( RP Location ) The simmering flames of pride The garden is scorched blasted and smashed from the outspilling of Cauli and Starrs battle, the colloseum is alight with flames and Cauli is slowly dragging Starr to the garden so it is easier for him to recuperate her own flames have died down but her heat has yet to cool "phew you know for a kid he really made me put my work in there been a while i since i burnt that brightly" she lays him down takes a few steps away from him and drops down herself "ow ow ow ow" Suddenly, Starr jerks up almost lifeless, and his eyes are wide open. They are moving as if he is watching something happen."No.....HARMONY" He screams in agony, as tears fflow from his eyes, and his bloodcurdling screams fill the garden. Quickly, he blinks, and looks around."What happened?" He asks."Did we finish training..?" He asks. He feels his face, and looks at the tears, in confusion."Was...I crying..?" He asks, looking at Cauli. Cauli stays layed down looking up at the sky "i don't know you shouted about someone called harmony then screamed and here you are so don't ask me i dont have the foggiest" she turns herself so she is resting on her side facing him "someone you know?" Starr pulls in his knees, and hugs them."No...I don't know anyone of that name..." A tear rolls down his cheek."I don't know why that name...Is so familiar to me...Why is it so meaningful?..." "sorry kid the reasonings behind why memories are meaningful ain't my strong suit" she shuffles herself to a sitting position her breathing is noticeably heavy despite winning she seems in worse shape than Starr "gotta say though kid i underestimated you, i'm not a fan of those with titles but meanings aside you had the power to back it up" Starr looks at her."T-Thank you. I woke up one day, and chose that title for myself. I told my mother about it, and it happened to be her previous title...How it got into my mind, I have no idea..." He conjures up a glass of water, and it sits itself down next to Cauli."I'm not giving handouts. It's your choice whether you take the opportunity or not." He winks, and smiles. "water is probably a good idea as i'm kind of burnt out both figuratively and literally" she picks up the water and downs it fast as it seemed to start boiling as soon as she picked up she lets out a loud ahhhh when she finishes it she shakes her head and loosens up her shoulders "always the risk when you burn to long" Starr watches her, and then blinks."How...How do you do that?" He inspects the grass, which was burning. "when people say pride and passion form the heat of battle i take it a little more literally, to invigorate myself i burn like a flame but like a candle if i burn twice as bright i burn half as long so my body is just cooling down" Cauli holds her arm to the light and it becomes clear steam is leaving her Pocky anyone? Starr heads into the Garden, clutching a little box in his hand, happily. He sees Cauli, sitting in the grass, cooling off."Hey, Cauli!" He calls to her, but then trips on a rock."Woah!" He yells, as the box flies out of his hand, and lands on her lap. His face goes into the grass."You're welcome" He says, twitching. Cauli looks at Starr as he falls with a not impressed face "you have the grace and poise of an Alsatian after a head swap opperation" she notices the pocky on her lap picking it up not recognising it "po-cky? Uh what is this stuff?" Starr gets up, and walks over to her, and takes a seat."It's a Japanese Shortbread treat. They have flavored icing on them, and they're really good. Try one." He nommed a Strawberry one "huh sound nice but be forewarned i am a glutton and i apologize for nothing as many an all you can eat buffet found out i make it hard to live up to that claim" she samples some of the pocky noticing it is the mint variety she pauses briefly "hmm not bad" and with that she downs the whole box Starr's eyes widen, and then he laughs."I guess my Saiyan appetite hasn't kicked it yet." He says, as he takes a swig of Ramune. "I don't think its something that kicks in i've always had an appetite like this, lets just say it was hell when mother fed me in the conventional fashion. So who knows maybe you just don't have the same appetite which is probably good as i'm in a perpetual state of poorness due to my eating habits" Cauli laughs to herself sounding like she was making a joke but part of her face just says she is telling the truth. Starr noms another stick of Pocky, and looks at her, struggling to bite his tongue."You could stay at the Manor with me!" He yells out, and then blushes."I mean, it gets lonely, and if you need food, I have an endless supply of Dragon Fruit, and I am a pretty good cook..." He takes a small drink."That is, if you wanna..." Cauli smiles "I appreciate the offer kid but i'm not that kind of girl, if i stay in one place i get restless i get irritable the open world is the place for me trust me i cause more trouble when i stay still" she pats his shoulder "however i just might test your cook claims" The Golden Duo Starr watches as the boop hits Felinis so hard, it knocks him out and he teleports away. Starr began breathing heavier, and heavier, his eyes starting to close."Did....Did I win...?" He says as his eyes revert back to normal, and his hair falls back into black. Starr collapses with a light thud onto the grass. Cauli remains in her new form seemingly much more capable of handling the anger "yes we won, and you had your first experience of primal anger be wary kid that is a dangerous power indeed" Starr looks up at her, dazed."Hey Cauli, your hair...Your hair is gold...." He says, trying to point at her. Cauli looks at him confused then it hits her "oh yeah that was your first time going super saiyan you may not have noticed well when we enter this form our hair goes golden and our irises go green" she takes a deep breath and powers down "you only just unlocked the power so i don't expect you to understand it yet, but when you go super saiyan your heart will be filled with anger your saiyan instincts will become so much sharper naturally you can tame this ith training" Starr gasps."So...My hair was golden..? That's pretty neat...." He looks up at her."I didn't feel like myself, to be honest...I was so...So angry, and I felt something inside of me break, and...I didn't care what happened anymore..." Cauli sits down "yeah that is how it works the form is based on anger and that anger is very hard to control sometimes that can be a good thing it can push you beyond what you are capable of. On the flipside however it makes you reckless and it makes you violent so its probably best you train and get used to it, if you figure it out like i did you will be able to transform without anger taking over" She stretches and lays back "good thing dad taught me a few tricks before i got sent away" Just Gold After the 'training' session with Animus, Felinis, and Luminita, Starr carries Cauli back to the Abraxis Manor, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, which he just acquired. He lays her down on a bench, and summons a cup of hot tea. He sips, staring into the crystal waters in front of him, the Pond of Inquiry. He looks over her, and smiles."It's okay now, my little flower..." He sips again. Cauli's eyes immediately shoot open and she shoots up only to collide head first with Starr's head she immediately falls back down rolling side to side clutching her forehead trying her best not to go off on an expletive rant. Starr clutches his head in pain, and his drink flies into the Pond of Inquiry, which seemed to hit the water, float back up, freeze and shatter like glass."Are you okay?" He says running his head. It takes a few seconds before Cauli calms down a little "man thats smarts" she flicks herself round and pushing against the ground to get to her feet shaking herself off "looks like we lost that one thats mildly annoying thought it looks like you hit the next level" Starr raises an eyebrow."What's with me and these things, next level of what? Super Saiyan?" He conjures a mirror, and instead of his hair being somewhat spiked on the sides and the back flowing up, everything was flowing, with his bangs spiked down in the front."Well what do you know...Maybe that's why I felt myself break inside..." Cauli rolls her eyes "yeah it'll do that, but you'll be glad to know thats the last form that requires anger to unlock so in general it should become easier to control thought if you want i can show you the next level" Starr's eyes widen. "There's ANOTHER level?!" He asks. He hops up, and stands in front of her."Please please please show me!" He says, an excited twinkle in his eyes. "there are 2 other levels one is unlocked through power and practice the 4th however i merely know exists i'm unsure of how it is actually unlocked dad never taught me that one however super saiyan 3 is pretty easy to do but it is a tiring form it isnt easy to maintain for long periods" Cauli powers up to super saiyan 2 "this is the easy part the hard part is setting yourself up" Cauli concentrates gathering an immense level of power shouting out in focus her hair begins extending till it down to her ankles her hair gaining many more flicks no longer resembling her normal straight hair her aura flowing like flame her eyebrows disappearing as she ascends this makes her appear even more confidant especially with the smirk she is holding "this is super saiyan 3, you get a massive shot of power but its a very big drain to maintain" Starr stares in awe."I...I just felt your power grow..." He stares more, and then falls to his knees, hands on the ground."How....How can I become a Super Saiyan 3...I'm not strong enough...." "you arent strong enough yet, don't forget your still young and you have plenty of time to learn and improve. What you need to do is focus your energy and release it in a burst think of it like a tap super saiyan 3 is like turning it on full way" Cauli continues standing in that pose for a few seconds till it literally pops and suddenly she is back in her normal form "as you can see even with practice its temperamental at best" "Cauli...." He grips the grass on the ground."Make me angry, now. You may have to hurt me try not lo leave marks" He says, looking up at her, needing it. "oh my to think one so young has such a fetish, we may be more compatible then i thought" Cauli comments acting coy "why what do you have in mind?" Starr shakes off her comment."Well, I don't know! Just try and make me angry! But be gentle...I'm fond of my lungs, and heart and brain...Anything else can go!" He yells, gripping harder, and grinding his teeth in frustration. Before he even finishes the sentence Cauli has rushed him punching him clean in the solar plexus as there is not muscle covering he feels it fully, this is followed by a heel swing into his side sending him flying. While in the air, Starr's pupils dilate, and his power explodes with rage. As if possessed, his body just snaps in midair, and floats. His body glows, and then flashes. When the light begins to fade, his aura has grown immensely. He swings up, and his eyes open. His eyebrows has vanished, and his hair has grown down his back, golden and flowing."I....I..." He holds up his hand at Cauli, frothing with rage."I'M NOT A POTATO!" He fires a massive orb of energy at her, crackling with golden electricity. All that can be heard is Cauli's laughter as the ball collides with her causing a huge explosion as the light from the energy dulls it is replaced with a second much darker red light as from the centre is a vortex of flames much darker and much more intense it is circling around Cauli who for once isnt smirking she has no real expression on her face "i guess i can't call you spud anymore, ok then Starr thats fine consider it a gift for stoking the fire.....of..... REQUIEM" she punches into the air sending a pillar of flame upwards the heat is intense even tohugh it is no where near Starr he feels its intensity. Starr smirks angrily, and feels the heat."This is just like that one time in West City...With that freaky pirate...Maybe I'll head over there later...Oh, good. I'll stop by there on the way home; pick up some eggs, some milk and BLOW IT THE FUCK UP! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm usually far more composed. I'm just a little bit absolutely livid." Starr creates a barrier over him, and then 10 orbs of energy are pulled from the ground, and he fires all 10 point blank at Cauli. Cauli seems to be concentrating the flames converging into a smaller blade like shape still roughly twice Cauli's size and a raging inferno and in one deft motion swings her arm the sound of the flames impacting the spheres is heard before it is seen it overloads them causing them to explode "INFERNAL REQUIEM" the flame crashes hard onto the barrier causing a shock wave on impact the barrier slowly starts to crack. Finally Cauli does one last flick of the wrist shattering the barrier and then pulling away before it can cleave Starr the tip however cuts deep into his cheek and the heat cauterizes it instantly. Starr licks some blood off of his lips, and smiles at her, darkly. He hunkers down, his arms at his sides."Now it's my turn..." Starr begins to charge, and he begins to let out a scream of pain, as his muscles twitched, and tensed up, and his aura flowing powerful, more powerful than ever."To...To take it...To..." His veins throb. There is a silence followed by his rage breaking once more."THE NEXT LEVEL!!" Starr's body begins to glow a dark black, and then it hardens, and crackles off like a glass."This...Is my new form..." His hair is spiked, and flowing like a Super Saiyan's, but the first stage. It was a glowing white, but almost clear, it was transparent. His eyes had gone from an emerald green, to a glowing cyan. His aura was crackling with black electricity, and the aura itself was smoky and white."Cauli...This is..." He feels a flood of power, and his hair shifts from white to black, and his eyes become a red. His aura and electricity invert, his aura becoming black, and the electricity becoming white."This is what being a god feels like!" He unleashes a powerful and maniacal cackle. He looks up at her, smiling and laughing grimly."Witness...Witness the power of the Chrono Saiyan!" He manages to get the last words out, and then he stops. His eyes widen, and fade to green, as his hair and aura fall, so does he, limp. Cauli sighs "And just as things were getting interesting , the kid passes out" the flames begin to recede burning her armor away revealing scars which look like markings across her stomach leading up to her chest a few appear to have moved to the base of her neck. "Damn it thats the 3rd armor set i have gone through moms gonna kill me" she takes out a capsule bringing out another set quickly changing into it as she sits next to Starr "oh i think i may have left a scar oops guess i got carried away there, hmm the kids got potential though who knows maybe with some focus he could be a worthy adversary ah well i suppose thats for the future to decide" She looks up to the sky in contemplation As the dusk approached on the manor, Starr floated into deep dreams, as this very progressive day came to a close for the Seeker of Time, and his Fiery friend Cauli. To catch a falling Starr: An unexpected family reunion Cauli flies to the garden of the manor with Dicchio in tow. "Starr lives here dad if you really need to see him, though I have no idea if he is actually here" Cauli punches the ground causing an earthquake like shake "if he is in he will have noticed that" Dicchio looks at the Manor, in surprise."And he lives here by himself...? That's not a good way to live is it?" Starr appears behind them."Who are you to judge my lifestyle?" Starr says, watching them, in confusion. Dicchio turns around, and smiles."You must be Starr, I'm Cauli's father, Dicchio. Nice to meet you." He shakes Starr's hand. Starr stares at Dicchio in the face, his eyes open wide. He watches the hand, and when it makes contact with his, Starr crumbles to the ground, as a boy with changing colors appears in his mind, holding his hand similar to how the man was now. Dicchio helps him up, in shock."I-I'm sorry, I didn't know my own strength little guy..." Starr looks up at him."Do..Do I know you?" He asks, in utter disbelief. "I don't think so, I only know a couple of Saiyans, and that's my Daughter, you, and her friend Akuma." Starr looks to Cauli, and straightens up."Hi Cauli" He says, to her, nodding happily. "hi Starr so yeah this is dad and don't worry about his lifestyle choices he downs enough chocolate and cake in a day to feed a village, also are you ok you seem to have been wigging out a lot lately" Caul has her hand on her hip leaning slightly to the side which would look normal in her armor not in her dress however. Starr rubs his head."Yes, I am fine...It's just something going on with my head lately, I fear that I am not getting enough oxygen to my brain." Dicchio chuckles."You see Starr, you're around 13 right? Well, I suspect puberty is crawling up into yo-" Dicchio stops, and hunkers down, laughing in pain."Why do all of you kids got good arms?" Starr stands there, twitching, removing his fist from Dicchio's stomach."Sorry about that Cauli, he asked for it." Cauli smiles "heh with him having to live with me and mom he has taken many a beatings many a time, fortunately he is made of tough stuff so he manages to survive tohugh clearly from his sense of humor his brain may have taken a few too many hits" Dicchio pets Cauli on the head."And this one snores all night, talk about an earthquake." Starr blushes."Tell me about it..." "What was that Starr?" "Nothing sir!" Starr quickly says. "so what was it you needed to see with Starr? i mean you have been pretty avoidance of the subject?" Cauli quizzes both of them Starr looks at Dicchio in confusion."You...Needed to see me..?" He asks. Dicchio looks down at him."Yup! Cauli, I wanted to see how he handles becoming a Super Saiyan!" Starr facepalms. "C'mon Starr, show me what you've got! Get angry, show me the rage of a prideful Saiyan!" "I barely KNOW YOU!" Starr yells at him."I'm more annoyed, than angered!" The ground began to shake under them, but it wasn't Starr's power. "Um...Do you guys feel that?" Starr asks, looking at the fountain water shaking. "Mum's the word!" Dicchio says, as he looks at the sky. From the sky a violet streak bolts down impacting the ground a being is stood in the now incinerated garden surrounded by flames only their glowing eyes "Who knew you would unwitting beat me to the punch Di" the flames disperse a regal looking demon is stood in its centre wearing high quality dress frilled corset and regalia she has long flowing white hear 2 long horns at the side of her head she has sharp eyes that are purple in the centre that move onto red at the edge she has a very powerful very intimidating presence Starr see's Cauli gulp and stand to attention instinctively She snaps her attention towards Starr and he immediately feels the intensity of her prescence A bead of sweat drips down Starr's face, not from being nervous, but from the heat and the power in front of him. He looks at the woman, inspecting her."Ma'am, I hope you're going to pay for the damage you've caused to my garden. Growing those bushes didn't happen in a day you know." Starr says confidently. Dicchio just stares at Starr, mouth hung wide open, and his eyes glowing with fear. He looks at Annabelle, then to Cauli, then to Starr. Dicchio prepares to pass out. Annabelle simply stares into Starrs eyes that is all it takes to break his resolve he is compelled to get on on knee and bow to her it appears the same affect occurs to Cauli as well "There much better, now for for the reason i'm here" she points at Starr "you boy you may rise and speak your name" Starr no longer feels compelled to kneel but he feels compelled to talk Starr looks at her, intrigued."My name is Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria." He stands up. "so you are the boy who clings to the title like a crutch who tries to be a being far beyond his own station" Annabelle stands over him Starr feels like her eyes are unmasking his secrets the things he keeps hidden "and what will you do if it all crashed down, if fate took your crown? When a castle crumbles with no one around?" Annabelles intensity seems authoritarian but it feels regal like what she is doing is for the purpose of her subjects rather than her own power fantasy Starr looks at her, wondering."I'm not alone, I've got Cauli, she is my friend. I've got many friends who would help me if I was to crash and burn." He stares into her eyes, giving off his own bit of intensity. "what i do now i do for your sake though i doubt you will think that" Annabelle raises her hand and her spirit becomes manifest same as when Cauli uses requiem flame but this seems much more intense and deep violet in colour "final sonata" she blows the flame and it launches into the manor which swiftly collapses but strangely the darkness that filled the corridor is still there physically present "that is the issue young Starr that darkness is not of the manor it is of you" Starr watches the manor, and watches the darkness still remain."You....YOU....." He looks at Annabelle, right in the eyes."YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He was now crying. His aura began to flare up, trying to match Annabelle's level of intensity, but it was glowing a bright white. Annabelle closes her eyes and suddenly even that bright light is engulfed an eclipsed "you cling to your title because you are lonely you want to be strong so people will notice you. You want people to care so you won't have to be alone. You cling to power because you are weak that is the truth this darkness is your loneliness and deep down you know it too be true" Starr looks at Annabelle, perplexed by her."...I've been here forever....That's the frozen proof...I could scream forever...I am, a poisoned youth..." He sings a little tune to himself, looking down."Some legends are told, some turn to dust turn to gold, but you will remember me.....Remember me, for centuries..." He sings, tears flowing. Dicchio stares at Starr."Annabelle...I..." He stares at Starr more. As he is looking down Annabelle smiles at Dicchio nodding then gestures that he stay quiet "you were adopted into this family and you clung to it you embraced the darkness in the hope that you would find some power worth it and you forgot the one key thing when you did and do you know what you lost?" she is now stood over him Starr looks up at him."Did I lose who I was...?" He asks. "you didnt lose who you were Starr you lost who you are, you cast yourself a drift trying to find who you were neglecting the you that was stood right before you" she is down on one knee so they see eye too eye. Starr looks up at her."Who....Who are you people...?" He asks, tears flowing more. Annabelle doesn't answer she just hugs him humming tune Starr recognises it as the hymn of proof a song hummed to him when he was a small child it stirs up memories Starr had long since forgoten but he recognises the song and he recognises the warmth. Starr hugs her back, taking the invite of warmth fully. He remembers two people from when he was young, and he remembers them crying, as Starr had left them. Starr remembered who the man and woman were, and they were his parents. Starr pulls back from her, and looks at her in the eyes."M-Mother...?" Dicchio stares, tears swelling in his eyes. He pats Cauli on the shoulder, trying to keep himself from breaking down. Cauli is completely oblivious to what is going on Annabelle stops singing "it was luck or maybe fate that brought you two together the children my clan tried to hide, they wiped our minds to keep you hidden but we seem drawn together again Starr hugs her again, harder this time, crying with joy."I....I finally...found you..." "and after all the years of searching we found you" Annabelle beckons Dicchio and Cauli over "now i do not know why the clan did what it did and i know the memories of myself and Dicchio were changed and Cauli was just a little girl at the time but we are together again. Dicchio walks over to Starr, smiling with pride. Starr doesn't miss a beat, and tackles Dicchio into a hug."Dad!" He says Dicchio hugs Starr back, awaiting this moment. Starr lets go of Dicchio, and turns to Cauli Cauli is clearly confused it is written all over her face "i remember when i was 4 mom holding a baby,but whenever i brought it up they said i was jsut imagining it who would have thought it would have been you" Cauli smirks a slight glint in her eyes "the big head should ahve given it away Starr smiles and steps up to her."Just hug me already." He pulls her into a hug, his cold heart inside being warmed by the flames of happiness and love. Cauli rolls her eyes and joins the hug for once not being the obstinate one Starr pulls away, and wipes his tears. He looks at Dicchio and Annabelle. "S-So, what happens now?" He asks "I don't know..." Dicchio says, rubbing his chin."Well, we could enroll you at KCEP. Sure, you're young but you're highly intelligent no? You get that from me champ." He ruffles Starr's hair. "hmm if he inherited your brains does that means he may inherit your bald patch eh dad?" Cauli playfully punches Dicchios shoulder "KCEP is a pretty cool place shame i was too restless to stay" Annebelle stands up properly "though she will never admit it she was a real bookworm when she was there, but i guess thats down to the fact she does not like to be beaten in anything hmm unless its against me of course" Annabelle flashes and all too familiar smirk at Cauli who looks to be about to protest but she doesnt as she is smarter than that. Dicchio chuckles."KCEP It is then!" Dicchio says. Starr was just staring."You....You can afford to send me to KCEP?!" He yells in excitement."That's my dream school!" "Well, I am the Dean there. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to send my Son." Starr twitches, then passes out dramatically. Annebelle and Cauli speak in synch "oh look another thing he got from you eh?" they look at each other and laugh before Cauli clears her throat "anyway onto business" she jumps at Annabelle hugging her "mommy!!!" Dicchio dawws, as he fans Starr. The Backyard Training Grounds ( Training Location ) The Coliseum of Regret ( Battle Location ) Cauli's stats * Health: 5,327/85,000 * * Speed: 300 (512) (640 when attacking * Strength: 300 (610 * Stamina: 790/1000 * Effects: skilled combatent, zenkai, * equiptment, dual swords (gauntlets) (unequipted) combat gloves * Chosen signatures: Pride of flames, Infinitia soul Starr's stats * Health: 4,455/65,000 * Speed: 225 650( 285 ) * Strength: 225 ( 335 ) * Stamina: 600/1000 * Effects: Silent Speed, Zenkai. * Equipment: Dual Swords ( Chroniton Daggers ) * Chosen signatures: Centurion of Time, Temporal Dominion Felinis's stats * Health: 665/75000 * Speed: 335(395) * Strength: 335(445) * Fatigue: 200/1000 * equipment: Focus Gloves * Effects : Zenkai boost, 10% Stamina loss, 5% Energy Damage resist. * Chosen signatures: Galahad's might, Vengeful soul. Fight *"So let's start with his training session, shall we?" Felinis uses his Saiyan and demon transformations, equips his focus gloves, then sends two evil spears to Cauli. (both hit 14,685 * Starr watches as Cauli is his by the evil spears."Cauli, be on your toes! Felinis is a lot stronger than us right now!" He powers up through Demon Trainee, and Demon Commander. A ball of energy appears in his hand, and it is glowing white with black wisps fluttering around it. He holds it up, and throws it at Felinis."Antimatter Charge Gun" He yells, as it merges into a black beam, and shoots itself at Felinis ( Tier 3 Energy Attack ). [ Skip 1 Rush Count ] hit 14625 damage total * "i'm aware and have a plan" Cauli equipts he gauntlets then uses flaming indignation (custom tier 3 kinetic) (miss) * "A plan now huh... I'll try to do it Taskmaster style and guess it then." Felinis uses Vengeful Soul, and then sends 2 Evil spears to Cauli. (hit 18,348 * Star grits his teeth, and balls his fists."Why are you only hurting Cauli?" He asks in frustration."Don't tell me you're scared to hit a kid!" He yells, as he zips to Felinis quickly, and punches him five times. "Face me like the Saiyan you claim to be!" (2 hit 4875 * Cauli doesn't say anything she just laughs deviously to herself before entering her demon and saiyan forms and attacking 4 times ( 3 hit 10147 * "first of all: I'm not a full Saiyan. Second, your turn will come soon enough boy be patient." He then launches 2 evil spears to Cauli. (hit (18,348 ) * Starr notices a bit of blood trick from Cauli's nose."Hey! Quit doing that!" He yells, as he shoots 5 Energy Balls at him, his teeth gritting more furiously. (1 hit 4875 * Cauli just laughs again punching her fists together and punching felenis 6 times (5 hit 16,912 * "And now the finishing touch." Felinis sends 3 evil spears to Cauli. (2 hit 18,348 * Starr's eyes widen."F-Finishing Touch?! What the hell are you trying to accomplish, by beating the crap out of her?!" He yells, his eye slightly twitching. His hand glows a deep blue, as he fires 2 Silent Spheres at Felinis. "This isn't fun anymore!" He says, firing them. (2 hit 9750 * Cauli stops laughing "its allmost time" she just stands still * "Now it's your turn young one." Felinis sends an evil spear to Cauli (hit 9,174) and silent speeds it, then sends two other evil spears to starr. (both hit 18,348 * Starr stands watching Cauli being hurt, and when the last Evil Spear hits her, he sees her cough up a lot of blood. it splat onto the ground, and all she was doing, was smiling...and laughing. Starr would run over to her, and catch her as she was on the verge of collapsing. He accidentally touched a wet spot, and saw her fresh blood on his hands. She coughed up another gargle of blood, and it splashed in his face."C-Cauli...?!" He yelled in confusion. She was still laughing. He tried wiping the coughed up blood off of his face, but wiped more on as he has touched a wounded right before. He stares at the blood, as he sits her down in the garden, trembling. His muscles were twitching violently. His aura was flowing a bit, and was getting golden tones in it. He looked down, and saw the ground slightly crack underneath him. As he spoke, his voice was trembling with anger."This....This was supposed to be a training session...." He balls up his fists, as his hood flowed upward with the rest of his hoodie. His hair was somewhat flowing, and was trying to stay up. His eyes had been flickering from it's emerald green, to a brighter green. Slight electricity sparked around him."You've taken it...Too far Felinis..." He slowly looked up, and saw Felinis aiming at Cauli with one more Evil Spear."I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!" Starr screamed in rage as tears were flowing from his eyes, and going straight upward as his black hair began to flow straight upward once more, and become spiked, and a bright and glowing gold. His eyes remained the new bright green, and his aura had become a sparkling gold. The ground was cracking below him, as his screams bounded off of the ground around them, and back up. It wasn't an earthquake happening, it was Starr's rage breaking. He looked around, as he felt stronger. He looked at the blood on his hands. He smirks, and then looks over to Cauli, with a frown."It seems like you just couldn't keep up Cauli. What a pity." He slowly begins to walk over to Felinis, stretching out his muscles."No matter, I'll just have to take care of you myself." As he approaches Feinis, and a blue orb with a white center, crackling with Electricity appears in his hand."Tell me Felinis....Can you feel fear?" He lets out a deep, and malicious cackle, as his eyebrows lower in a angry, and psychotic way."If not...I'm going to make you" He holds his left hand behind his back, and smiles devilishly at his 'friend'. The orb begins to glow, as he holds it up at Felinis."Big Bang Attack!" He yells, as the attack hits Felinis directly in the chest. He appears directly behind him, to finish up his onslaught. He grasps Felinis by the head, forcefully."The last time I used this attack, it broke 33 bones in that poor guy." He grips harder."Let's see how many I can in this state...." A pulse of white energy pulses throughout Felinis as Starr's eyes become white."TEMPORAL BREAKER" There is a loud crack heard, as Starr throws him to the side."New record, 223." (23848 damage * Cauli watches seemingly building something up "heh the little spud has managed to crack into his anger i see" * Felinis appears behind Starr, seemingly unharmed but very tired. "Don't you dare think you're the only one who possess a power from a place beyond our comprehension. Now let's see how your bones crack." Felinis sends 3 evil spears to Starr. (hit 27,522 * Starr vanishes after they all 'hit' him. He appears directly in front of Felinis."There is a difference between our godly power, Felinis." He steps up to him, smirking."My power, comes with a title....And that title is the Seeker of Time...." His smile fades, as his eyes and hair glow."I want to become my title....I don't want to let it become me." ( Skips 5 Rush Count ) * "First of all: thank you for making an easy target. Second, neither of us are gods. There is not such thing" As a matter of fact, there is. "And you are telling me things like that only now??!! We need to talk... think." Felinis sends 3 evil spears to starr. (2 hit 14685 * Cauli goes from a smirk to a sinister serious look like she had been storing all the anger "oh i can't quite keep up, you all speak like i'm not hear well let me show you a perfect storm in a teacup" Cauli screams out violently her aura shooting outwards and gaining an intense golden energy with crackles of electricity flowing through her she glances immediately at Starr "you did good taming your anger but dont forget your place you still have a way to go" she grins at Felinis sadisticly licking her lips "its been fun but now its over" she seems to concentrate all her aura into her also entering pride of flames drawing all her aura into her fist she dashes to felinis winding up for some grand move "boop" she flicks him on the head sending the power through him (1 punch) (hits 3050 damage total reduced to 664) felinis falls * Cauli and Starr win * XP Cauli 13,862 Starr 28986 Felinis 70,109 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds